Kitten
by SmileyBlackCat
Summary: The story of Judy Williams, a young girl that Catwoman has taken under her wing (paw?).
1. Chapter 1

Kitten's Origin Story: Chapter One

Judy Williams was born in Gotham Hospital on August 28th to Delia and Keith Williams. Her parents hated city life, and Gotham had the worst of it. They only lived there because that's where Keith's job was. Her parents died in a car crash when she was 4. There weren't any family members to take her in, so she ended up in the overcrowded Gotham Orphanage. She was very meek and quiet and easily over looked. Her only friend was an old stuffed black cat that she had received from a toy drive one Christmas. She named it Snow, not realizing the irony of the name. She named it that because she felt like the city was more peaceful when it was snowing. Looking back at it, she was probably on to something. Gotham's crime rates are lower when it's snowing. The rest of her miserable childhood passed bye rather uneventfully.

She attended Gotham High, not a friendly high school. She stayed very quiet and shy. She was so quiet in fact that even though she was a track and field star, her coach didn't make her get up in front of crowds to receive rewards. Her coach made her do it once, and she actually fainted. Her grades were rather average, some better than others. She had friends but really preferred to be left alone.

One night, when she was 16, everything changed. She was walking to the orphanage alone one night after a track meet. It certainly wasn't wise from a young woman to be out alone on the streets of Gotham in the evening, but she always felt invisible, so she didn't think much of it.

Suddenly, a man approached her. "Hey honey, where are you going?" She avoided eye contact and tried to keep walking. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. "Now where do you think you're going?" Suddenly 3 more men came out of a nearby ally.

"H-h-home," she stuttered.

The man let out a blood curdling laugh while the other men smiled. "We'll see about that."

The men did horrible unmentionable things to her and left her bleeding in the ally to die. Her blood loss had already causes her the lose consciousness when she was spotted by a Miss Selena Kyle, who was making her rounds as Catwoman. Selena was compelled to help this poor girl.

When Judy woke up, she found herself all bandaged up and in a rather unfamiliar place with an equally unfamiliar woman sitting across the room. "I see you're awake." Judy suddenly became aware of her pounding headache. She put her head in her hand, feeling a bandage just above her left eye. "I'm afraid that cut looks like it's gonna scar," said the woman.

"What just happened?" moaned Judy, her voice reflecting her pain.

"Come now, you must remember. Or are you just hoping it was some sort of twisted dream?"

"You- you mean that really happened?" questioned Judy, still in shock. "We-we have to go to the police!"

"They won't be able to help you," said the woman. Her voice was smooth, but had a sad undertone. "They have their hands full as it is and they will never be able to find the man who did this to you in a city as big as this."

"Men," Judy whispered. "There were 4." The woman's face finally portrayed her pity and sadness for the girl.

Something began to nuzzle Judy's hand. She looked down to see a rather beautiful but fierce looking black cat purring next to her. She suddenly became aware that there were cats all over the room, even one on the woman's lap. She welcomed the cat onto the couch and its purrs grew louder.

"That's strange," cooed the woman. "Isis doesn't usually like strangers."

"Isis," Judy repeated, her focus completely on her new furry friend. She sighed. "I hadn't even had my first kiss before tonight." She was speaking to the cat more than she was to the woman.

"Selena," said the woman. "What?" asked Judy, her attention suddenly torn away from the cat. "My name is Selena, Selena Kyle," said the woman.

There was a moment of silence. "I'm Judy Williams."

"Well Judy, your parents are probably worried. I'd better walk you home."

Judy just looked down and turned her attention back to petting Isis.

"Hun?" asked Selena.

Judy looked up, a single tear running down her cheek. She quickly used her sleeve to wipe it away. She let out a nervous laugh. "My parents died in a car crash when I was four."

Selena had never been good with comforting people. She hadn't always been great with people on an emotional level in general. She leaned forward and looked straight at the broken young woman across from her. "Do you know the best way to get revenge on people; how to get revenge on those pathetic little boys who tore you down like this?" A devious smile spread across her face and her eyes twinkled. Judy couldn't help but look into her eyes. "Built yourself up stronger than they could ever be."

Judy visited with Selena every day for the next couple of weeks. For two people who were so different, they surpriseingly had a lot to talk about.

As time went by, Judy walked a little taller, talked in clear phrases, and even felt a little better. Selena had asked her to come back to her apartment after school to show her something that would change her life, but in all honesty, she had already changed Judy's life for the better. Her day only continued to get better. In 7th hour Biology, her favorite class, they were given new lab partners. She was put with her seemingly lifelong crush, Tim Drake. Tim was the heart throb of the school, with his athletic skills and brains. She had had plenty of opportunities to talk to him throughout her life, but this was the first time she actually had the guts.

"Hi, I'm Judy," she said, reaching her hand out to the young man.

He accepted the offer and shook her hand. "I know, we've gone to school together since second grade."

"But we have never been properly introduced," she countered. Tim couldn't have been sure, but he thought he saw her wink.

The class was assigned a partner project, so they made plans to work on it Friday after school. If it hadn't been for Tim, Judy would have rushed out the door to go see Selena. It just felt too good to finally be able to talk to this boy. He was very witty and she surprised herself with how witty she was back.

Selena was waiting for her when she knocked on the door. When the door opened, Isis rushed out and started rubbing up against Judy's legs. She picked up the purring cat and smiled at Selena who had seemingly just appeared in the doorway. "So what did you want to show me?" asked Judy. "A little impatient, aren't we?" said Selena with a sly smile. "Well you've kept me waiting," said Judy, returning the expression.

Selena led Judy into the sitting room where they had talked the so many times before.

Selena's face filled with the mischief of a person who has a proud secret. "Sit and wait here with Isis. I have someone I'd like you to meet."

Judy did what she was told and Isis quickly curled up on her lap.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Judy looked up from the purring cat in her lap to see Selena wearing a cat suit and pulling a mask over her head. Judy's jaw fell open. Standing in front of her was the famous villain, Catwoman. She didn't feel afraid like she would have in the time before the two had met. Instead, she felt a strange sense of respect.

Judy stood a smile spreading across her face. "So I was saved by the notorious Catwoman." She had never felt more special, and she didn't entirely know why.

"The one and only," replied Selena with a smirk.

Judy nodded her head. "You have to teach me!"

"I was hoping you'd say that."

It was suggested that they start training the next day, which was Saturday, but Judy remember that she was working on her biology project with Tim on that day, so they settled for Sunday.

On Saturday morning, Judy headed over to Wayne manor. Tim's parents were both deceased. Judy vaguely remembered seeing something about it on the news, and then again when Tim was adopted by billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne.

Even though they were sitting on the floor with books and information laid out all around them, it wasn't long before Judy and Tim were completely off topic. "Oh goodness, you mean people are actually paying attention when I'm at running meets?"

"Of course they are!" replied Tim. "You're the schools star athlete. Everyone expects you to do great."

Judy giggled. "Oh please, everyone knows that's your title."

"Guilty!" said Tim, jokingly popping the collar on his shirt. Judy replied by pushing him over, and he let her. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "You were asking for it," She said with a smile.

"I hope some actual work is getting done." The voice came from the open doorway. Standing there was the butler, Alfred. "Master Tim, Master Wayne wishes to see you."

"Now?" muttered Tim, too low for Judy or Alfred to hear. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time." It wasn't long before Judy was snooping around the room. After all, curiosity killed the cat. They had been working in the library, so there was a lot to look at; everything from old books to strange knick-knacks lined the shelves. A book with a golden spine caught her eye. It was an antique copy of Romeo and Juliet. She remembered reading it in English class. At the time, she found it romantic and tragic. Now, looking at it with new eyes, she found it comically absurd. Why let something as simple as your families feuding keep you apart? Why not take the direct approach instead of being sneaky? Just tell your parents to go screw themselves and leave Verona.

"What's so funny?" asked Tim, looking over her shoulder. Judy Jumped. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Are you- Are you laughing at Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet?" He chuckled. She shrugged. "They are just so dramatic." He nodded. "Finally, a female who agrees with me!"

He reached for the book and Judy noticed a fresh cut on his hand. "Where did that come from?" she asked, grabbing his hand. "Oh that? I broke a bowl the other day. One of the shards cut me." The cut didn't look days old. It didn't even look hours old. Why was he lying to her?

Sunday couldn't come fast enough. Judy was so excited to train. In the beginning, she was sadly disappointed.

"How many outfits are you going to make me try on?" asked Judy. "Just enough to get it right," said Selena, holding up another latex cat suit. Judy sighed. "Can I pick something out for once?" Her request was met with a shrug. After a good 30 minutes of digging, Judy emerged with a black unitard with short sleeves and shorts instead of the full length pants, black gloves with little claws on the finger tips, and the only pair of flat footed boots that Selena owned. "I'm not sure how I feel about the rest of it, but the claws are nice," said Selena as Judy modeled her new outfit. Judy got equipped with a mask and a belt fully stocked with gadgets. "I had considered wearing that belt a while back, but I thought it was too Batman like. On you, somehow, it works," commented Selena. She glanced out the window. It was already pitch black outside. How long had she made Judy try on clothes?

Selena handed Judy a flyer for the new Egyptian Art Exhibit at the Gotham Museum and dived out the window. The flyer was advertising the precious ruby cat statue that was the star of the exhibit. Of course, something like that was sure to attract Catwoman. Judy went over to the window and looked out. Catwoman was waiting for her on the ground. Judy hesitated. She was on the 3rd floor for Pete's sake! "C'mon Kitten! We don't have all night," called Catwoman. Judy rolled her eyes. "Don't call me kitten." Her leap was just as graceful as her villainous teacher, but her landing was pretty sloppy. "Keep up," cooed Selena.

Judy was relieved with the museum was finally in sight. Keeping up with Catwoman wasn't easy especially if you weren't used to running on rooftops and through tight allies. It didn't help that her long blonde hair kept getting in her face. She would have to remember to tie it back next time. "How do we get in?"

"Well, from the roof," replied Selena like it had been a stupid question. To a person who had done this hundreds of times, it really was.

Judy really struggled when it came to climbing the building. She couldn't figure out how Selena kept finding all these seemingly invisible foot holes. She was really going to need some practice.

Before that night, Judy thought things like invisible lasers and easily tricked security cameras were things only found in movies.

Catwoman tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to a display case on the other side of the exhibition hall. There it was, the Ruby Cat. Judy was stunned by how beautiful it was. Catwoman sauntered over to it, pulling at the sleeves of her gloves. She skillfully used the claws on her gloves to cut a perfect circle in the glass and then proceeded to grab the priceless figure. "Got it!" she whispered. Judy was in awe.

"Well, it looks like Catwoman had herself a little kitten." The voice came from behind her. She turned around to see the boy wonder himself, Robin. "Darling, don't call me kitten," said Judy in a very unamused tone. "Alright, I'll make you a deal. Surrender now and I'll stop," he countered. Judy scoffed and glanced toward Catwoman for help only to find that she was already busy fighting Batman. She was going to have to deal with this on her own.

She held her own a lot better than she thought she would have, seeing as she didn't have any training when it came to fighting. She could hear Batman and Catwoman talking as the fought on the other side of the room. It sounded more like flirting. "New Batarangs? You really didn't have to do that for me," cooed Catwoman in a teasing tone.

"Do they always do this?" Judy asked Robin while he blocked her punch. "You learn to tune it out," he replied as he reached to grab her. He was distracted just long enough for her to get lucky enough to grab his arm and flip him back first into the ground. "See ya later Birdboy," she said with a wink as she made a daring escape out the window.

She was met with a bright light; cops, great. She ran off and she made sure she had lost them. She had planned to go back to Selena's, but she found herself on a nice high rooftop, and the view of the city all lit up in the night was too beautiful to leave. She was completely focused on the view intill a voice behind her broke her focus.


End file.
